Kwagar Ocata
Introduction Kwagar Ocata is the founder, leader, and Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order. He created the Empire with the Brothers of Chaos which he leads. Player Information Kwagar Ocata's player is Andrew. He has been involved in Role Play for 6 to 7 years on online games, and beta tests new MMOs. The Pre Mortal Era Kwagar Ocata in the Pre Mortal Era. Minecraft Information about Kwagar Ocata in Minecraft. Game Information General game information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar Ocata (Real Minecraft name shall not be given due to security reasons) *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Skin *Current Skin - Vash the Stampede *Future Skin - Skin design of Kwagar Ocata History At the beginning of all time there was Chaos and Order. Just like today Chaos and Order rules over the world. During the old days of the war the third son and prince of death was born. The others being the first born Morderis Ocata the Reaper and the second born Aqueron Ocata the Defender. He was named Kwagar Ocata. Born as a prince Kwagar was trained in all forms. Either political, military, or the arts to control his power which unlimited. He has existed throughout history of both the known and unknown world. He befriended many people who became his closest friends and they became the Brothers of Chaos. They included Loki the Trickster, Korda the Blademaster, Apollo God of the Sun and Archery, Ell the Journeyman Archer, Hammer the Unstoppable Force, Chameleon the Shapeshift, Bane the Hunter, Blaze the Pyro, Dieta the Shadow, Deathwin the Nightwalker. Later on his two brothers joined them and they become The thirteen Brothers of Chaos. Soon Kwagar collected following and those who followed him follow him with complete devotion. Kwagar trained non-stop to be able to defeat his father. The day arrived when Kwagar was ready to challenge him. The battle lasted days between the Brothers of Chaos and the three princes' father. Kwagar eventually overpowered his father and killed him. Kwagar was named King of Death in his father's place, but Chaos still remained a threat so the first act as king was to conquer Chaos. Kwagar’s forces moved quickly. Lead by the Brothers, they quickly dealt with enemy forces. Chaos fell and Kwagar named himself Emperor of Death and Chaos. On that day the Grand Imperial Order was formed. From the day of the formation Kwagar lived as Emperor of the Imperial Order. Soon the Empire's power spread even to the realms of mortals. The Medieval Ages Kwagar Ocata in the Medieval Ages. Minecraft Information about Kwagar Ocata in Minecraft. Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar Ocata (Real Minecraft name shall not be given due to security reasons) *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Skin *Current Skin - Vash the Stampede *Future Skin - Skin design of Kwagar Ocata Elder Scrolls Online Information about Kwagar Ocata in Elder Scrolls Online. Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar? *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Levels Information Unknown. Faction *Official Faction - Ebonheart Pack *Unofficial Faction - The Grand Imperial Order, The Empire RuneScape Information about Kwagar Ocata in RuneScape. Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar? *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Levels Information Unknown. History To be updated later. The Age of Exploration Kwagar Ocata in the Age of Exploration. Minecraft Information about Kwagar Ocata in Minecraft. Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar Ocata (Real Minecraft name shall not be given due to security reasons) *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Skin *Current Skin - Vash the Stampede *Future Skin - Skin design of Kwagar Ocata Pirates of the Caribbean Online Information about Kwagar Ocata in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. *Basic Access now due to now for choosing no longer to subscribe. So stats and other game information are changed due to no longer having Subscription. - Emperor Kwagar Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Captin Kwagar *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Stats Level(s) Guild Information Guild Information of Kwagar Ocata. Current Guild(s) #The Sith Order ##Guild Rank(s) ###Official Guild Rank - Guildmaster ###Unofficial Guild Rank - Emperor #The Demon Empire ##Guild Rank(s) ###Official Guild Rank - Guildmaster ###Uno fficial Guild Rank - Emperor History To be Updated Later. The Modern Era Kwagar Ocata in the Modern Era. Minecraft Information about Kwagar Ocata in Minecraft. Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar Ocata (Real Minecraft name shall not be given due to security reasons) *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Skin *Current Skin - Vash the Stampede *Future Skin - Skin design of Kwagar Ocata The Galactic Era Kwagar Ocata in the Galactic Era. Minecraft Information about Kwagar Ocata in Minecraft. Game Information Game Information about Kwagar Ocata. Name(s) *Official Name - Kwagar Ocata (Real Minecraft name shall not be given due to security reasons) *Role Play Name **Kwagar Ocata Skin *Current Skin - Vash the Stampede *Future Skin - Skin design of Kwagar Ocata Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Online Category:Person Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic Category:Minecraft Category:Firefall